Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney's "Dumbo" Cast: *The Storks (Dumbo/Aladdin) as Themsevlses *Pandas (Timon and Pumbaa/Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Kangaroos (Winnie the Pooh/The Rescuers Down Under) as Themselvses *Hippopotamus and (The Lion Guard) as Themselvses *Seals (Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss) as Themselvses *Tigers (Dumbo/The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Giraffes (Pokemon/Madagascar/The Wild) as Themselvses *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo (1941) as Herself *Mr. Godo (Clifford the Big Red Dot Circus Star) as Himself *Steamer the Train # 70 as Himself *Horses (Beauty and the Beast/The Cat in the Hat Knows Alot about Christmas) as Themselvses *Zebras (Madagascar/Khumba) as Themselvses *Camels (A Plan for Sand/Pokemon) as Themselves *Elephant Turquoise Giddy 3 (Jetlag Production Leon the Lion) as Herself *Elephant Raspberry Matriarch 1 (Dumbo (2019) as Herself *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Himself *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (Dumbo) as Itself *Casey Jr's Green Coach (Dumbo) as Itself *Jason's Train Cars (Back to the Klondike) as Themselves *Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Circus Car (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Toots's Boxcars (Porky's Railroad) as Themselves *Casey Jr's Flatcars (Dumbo) as Themselves *Casey Jr's Boxcars (Dumbo) as Themselves *Train Cars (Chuggington) as Themselves *Ivor's Freight Cars (Ivor the Engine) as Themselves *Casey Jr's Red Caboose (Dumbo) as Itself *Mr. Stork (Dumbo) as Himself *Elephant Orange Ellie 2 (IceAge 2) as Herself *Elephant Green Winifred 4 (The Jungle Book) as Herself *Phanpy (Pokemon) as Himself *Lions (Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle/Leo the Lion) as Themselvses *Roustabouts Man (Dumbo) as Themselvses *The Bend (Dumbo/Babes in Toyland/Mary Poppins) as Themselvses *Gorillas (Boonie Bears: The Big Top Secret) as Themselvses *Circus Children Animals (Winnie the Pooh & Friends/Mickey and Friends/Sonic the Hedgehog/The Adventure of Mumfie/The Lion King/Alvin and the Chipmunks/101 Dalmatians/DuckTales/Tom and Jerry/The Aristocats/Oliver and Company/Alice in Wonderland/Pinocchio) as Themselvses *Snowman and The Nutcracker Prince (Magic Gift of the Snow/The Nutcracker) as Themselvses *Boys and Girls (Phineas and Ferb/Recess/Pokemon/The Magic School Bus) as Themselvses *Smitty (Dumbo) as Himself *Weasel Guards (The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Themselvses *Elephant Red Female 5 (Goliath II) as Themselvses *Elephant Yellow Tantor 6 (The Legend of Tarzan) as Themselvses *Elephant Brown Gold 9 (Curious George 2 Follow the Monkeys) as Themselvses *Elephant Blue Abu 7 (Aladdin) as Themselvses *Elephant Pink 8 (DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp) as Themselvses *Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Pinky and Brain and Roquefort (Dumbo/Cinderella/Animanicas/The Aristocrats) as Himself *Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) as Himself *Elephant Red/Orange 11 (Aladdin III) as Themselvses *Elephant Pink Teal 10 (Jetlag Production Leon the Lion King of the Jungle) as Themselvses *Elephant Snuffy Silver 12 (Sesame Street) as Themselvses *Elephant Donphan Orange/Yellow 14 (Pokemon) as Themselvses *Elephant Slop Greenline 13 (The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Circus Audience Screaming & Mammal Face Pole Crashing Big Tent as Themselvses *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Himself *Peter (Jetlag Production Heidi) as Himself *Monkeys (The Jungle Book (Animated)) as Themselvses *Hyenas (The Lion King) as Themselvses *Ostriches (Fantasia (2000)) as Themselvses *Pink Elephants and Colorful Mammal as Themselvses *Jim Crow and his Brothers and Class Bird (Dumbo (Animated) and Adventures in Music Melody) as Themselvses *Red, White and Blue Stripes Streamlined car (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You) as Themselvses *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Massachusetts and California Railroad Track as Themselvses Scene: #Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Intro/Phanpy #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" #“Casey Junior & Polar Express" #Coach To Pleasure Island #"Happy Birthday to You" #Aladdin's World #Polar Express & Casey Junior (Reprise) #"Song of the Roustabouts" #"Here Come the Circus Mickey Mouse" #Bathtime/Hide and Seek #Topsy Turvy Funniest/Berserk/Phanpy Shunned #"So This is Love" (Instrumental)/A Mouse/Phanpy & Timothy #Baia/"Little Einsteins" Theme (Instrumental) #Pymaid Of Pachyderms/Pymaid of Pachyderms Fall #Jungle Book (Instrumental) Freight Car Phanpy #"Phineas and Ferb" Theme (Instrumental) #"Baby Mine" #"Children Mammal Songs" #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #"When I See an Elephant Fly" #"I Seen Everything" (Reprise) #"When I See an Elephant Fly & I Seen Everything" (Finale) #Casey Junior (Instrumental) and Spared Your Wings And Crddits/Jetlag & Disney Beginner Books Video Outro Music: #Dumbo #Polar Express #Aladdin #Thomas and Friends #Disneyland Circus Fantasy Parade #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Cinderella #The Three Caballeros #Little Einsteins #The Jungle Book #Phineas and Ferb Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Massachusetts and California Gallery: 231Phanpy.png|Phanpy Big Ears as Himself Timothy mouse ballon.png| Jaq.jpg| Gus.jpg| Pinky.jpg| Brain.jpg| Stuart Mouse.jpg|Six Circus Mouse as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Godo in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg|Mr. Godo as Himself King-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leonidas as Himself Steamer_the_Train_by_Sammyd1-d93513v.jpg|Steamer the Steam Locomotive # 70 as Himself Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Flatcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Flatcars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Boxcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Boxcars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Flatcar..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Next Flatcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Pete's Freight Cars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Pete's Freight Cars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Ivor's First Freight Car..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Ivor's First Freight Car Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth Flatcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Other Flatcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth and Fifth Boxcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Giraffes (Jetlag Production Leo the Lion).jpg|Giraffes as Themselvses IMG 3598.PNG|Lions as Themselves Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monkeys as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves Cyberchase Elephant.png| Rugrats Elephants.png| TRAoBQ Elephant.png peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5355.jpg Aladdin Elephant.png Blue Mouse in A Very Windy Storm with Little Red Furry Elephant.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-424.jpg Elephant_2.PNG Angry Ned the Elephant.png IMG_3587.PNG Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg| Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png| Fantasia 2000 African Elephant.png Donphan-1.jpg|Brother and Sister Elephants as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Roustabout Man as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|Soldiers Parade as Themselves Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy and Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Smitty (Dumbo).jpg| Smitty the Bully as Himself Humans and Animals..png| Four Kittens..png| Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Disneycircus.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof